


Birthday Boy Barnes

by UnidentifiedAnon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthdays, Bucky's too cute, F/M, Kisses, Kissing, happy birthday bucky barnes, you're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedAnon/pseuds/UnidentifiedAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's Birthday and nothing seems to be going right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy Barnes

"Barnes! Rise and shine! Steve'll kill us both if you forget to eat again!" Tony yelled, pounding his fist on Bucky's bedroom door. 

 

Bucky let out a tired groan and rolled over, falling to the floor with a _thump_. He contemplated staying down there for the rest of the day; face down on the ground, sheets tangled around his form, and his left leg still partially on the bed. 

 

Any other day Bucky might've already been up and about, but not today. Nope. Because today was James Buchanan Barnes birthday. It's not that he hated his birthday or even disliked celebrating it. Bucky actually enjoyed his birthday (or at least the ones he remembered).

 

But not this year. Bucky was far from celebratory today; he was sore beyond belief after sparring with Thor, he hadn't slept decently in three nights, Steve was on a mission with a majority of the rest of the team (though he'd promised to celebrate when he got back), and to top it all off there was a massive rainstorm raging outside. 

 

"Barnes! Eat! Now!" Stark yelled, passing his room again.

 

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there in a sec!" Bucky called out, knowing the only way to get rid of him was to please him. 

 

Bucky heaved himself off the floor, every muscle in his body aching, and pulled on some sweatpants; he decided not to bother with a shirt or shoes seeing as he planned on coming right back to his room after letting Stark watch him eat.

 

Bucky left his room and was instantly hit with a heavenly smell. Letting his nose guild him, he crept quietly through the halls until finally stumbling into the kitchen. Stark, Loki, Thor, Scott, and Barton were seated at the table, eating and talking quietly. They were all dressed in lounge clothes; most of the team and agents were gone for the week, so it was an unspoken agreement that everyone could laze in their pajamas while the tower was mostly empty. 

 

Nobody said anything as he entered the room, only nodding in acknowledgement; Bucky tried not to be too put out. He was still pretty new to the team, how could he expect them to know it was his birthday?

 

"Hey Buck!" A Cheerful voice called from the kitchen. 

 

Bucky's head snapped towards the feminine voice and a small smile managed to make its way onto his face as he seated himself at the breakfast bar, "Hello, Y/N. How are you?"

 

You smiled at Bucky fondly; everyone on the team knew you had a soft spot for the ex-assassin and vice versa. But neither of you had ever made a move, so you stuck with shy smiles and stolen glances. 

 

"I'm good. And you?" You smiled, setting a super-soldier sized stack of pancakes down in front of him. 

 

"Um ... Fine. I guess." Bucky said, barely concealing the disappointment in his voice this time; you were his closest friend next to Steve, Sam, and Nat. He had really been hoping you of all people wouldn't forget. 

 

"Trouble sleeping?" You asked, setting a hand on his bare shoulder with a look of pure sympathy in your eyes. 

 

"Yeah." Bucky said, shrugging your hand off, "I'll be fine. No big deal."

 

"Buck, your health is a big deal." You said, trying to ignore how he pulled away from your touch; maybe today wasn't a good day for him. 

 

"I said I'm fine! Forget it!" Bucky snapped, "You forget everything else."

 

Bucky stood up and brushed past you, storming back to his room and shaking his head. 

 

Everyone stared after him in confusion for a few minutes before going back to their own tasks. But you continued frowning at the space he'd been only moments ago. 

 

Usually Steve would talk to him in times like this. But Steve wasn't here. 

 

You sighed and tossed down your dish towel, "I'm gonna go check on him."

 

"Just be careful." Tony said, eyes not leaving his newspaper. 

 

\---

 

You opened Bucky's door, knocking softly as you entered, "Buck?"

 

Bucky was laying on his side, back facing the door, "Go away." 

 

You walked to his side of the bed, coming into his line of sight, "No. Not until you tell me why you're being such a pouty baby."

 

"I'm not. Now leave." Bucky said, glaring up at you through his tangled locks.

 

"Yeah, you are." You said, poking his shoulder. 

 

"No. I'm. Not." Bucky said stubbornly.

 

"Yes. You. Are." You replied.

 

Bucky was about to deny your accusations again, but you swiftly pushed him onto his back (ignoring the slight tingle you felt from your skin touching his) so that he lay in the center of the bed, then you quickly straddled his torso.

 

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, eyes wide and a blush reddening his cheeks.

 

"I'm not moving until you tell me why you're upset " You said, crossing your arms.

 

"Why do you even care!?" Bucky groaned frustratedly. 

 

"Because you shouldn't be upset on your birthday!" You blurted.

 

"I'm not-! Wait! You know it's my birthday?" Bucky asked, eyebrows raised.

 

You rolled your eyes, "Of course I do you huge dork! Why wouldn't- oh! That's why you were cranky! You thought I forgot!"

 

Bucky turned his head away, feeling silly for making a big deal out of it, "I know, its stupid."

 

You reached out and stroked the dimple in his chin with your thumb, "No, it's not. I'd be upset if I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday too."

 

"Why didn't you say anything to me in the kitchen then?" Bucky asked, finally looking into your eyes. 

 

"Steve said you didn't want to make a big deal out of it." You shrugged, "I was gonna tell you when we were alone because knowing the guys, they'd definitely have age jokes."

 

"We're alone now." Bucky smirked, his thumbs stroking the outsides of your thighs as he got more confident with you in this position. 

 

With a smile you leaned down and wrapped your arms around his neck, still sitting on him as you stretched over his body. Bucky's hands moved up your thighs and ghosted over your ass, coming to a stop at your waist as he hugged you back. 

 

"Happy birthday Bucky." You whispered in his ear. 

 

After a while you started to pull away, but Bucky held you tight. Your faces were now inches apart and you noticed his eyes flicker to your lips.

 

"It's my birthday." Bucky said, his fingers beginning to trace patterns on your back. 

 

"Mmm-hmm." You hummed, nodding. 

 

"I think I'm entitled to one birthday wish." Bucky said. 

 

"And what would-" You started, but froze as Bucky's lips came into contact with your own. 

 

The kiss was soft -almost teasing- at first, Bucky's lips cautiously exploring your own. But as soon as you began kissing him back, the kiss began to deepen; one of his hands gripping a fistful of your shirt and the other cradling your jaw gently, while yours were tangled in his chocolate colored locks. You were finally forced to pull away because of lack of oxygen. 

 

"Woah." Bucky breathed through swollen lips, opening his eyes so he could stare into yours. 

 

"You taste sweet." You said, licking your lips. 

 

Bucky bit his bottom lip at the sight, "I hope this wasn't just because its my birthday."

 

"Bucky ... I like you. I've wanted to do something about it for a while now ... But I didn't know how." You said, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear nervously. 

 

"I ... I like you a lot too. In case that wasn't obvious already." Bucky laughed quietly. 

 

You smiled, but it fell to a frown in seconds, "We have one problem."

 

"What?" Bucky asked, worry slipping into his tone.

 

"I don't think that wish has been properly fulfilled." You said, flirtatiously tracing a circle on his bare chest. 

 

"Oh?" Bucky smirked, arms tightening around you once more, "Got any plans on how you can make it up to me?"

 

"I might have a few ideas, birthday boy." You said, nipping at his bottom lip. 

 

You spent the rest of the day in bed with Bucky; laughing, talking, playing with each other's hair, and stealing kisses. 

 

\---

 

The rest of the team touched down at around 1 AM, tired and hungry but victorious as they shuffled into the tower. 

 

They began spreading out in the common room and kitchen, some relaxing their muscles and others immediately going for food. Tony, Loki, and Clint paused their game of Mario Kart to welcome them back and ask about the mission. 

 

"Where's everyone else?" Steve asked.

 

"Thor went to visit Jane, Scott's training, and I haven't seen Barnes or Y/N since breakfast." Loki answered. 

 

Steve's brow furrowed in concern, "That's weird."

 

"Hey, Steve, you want a sandwich?" Pietro asked from the kitchen. 

 

"Sure." Steve replied, still worried, "I'll be right back; Just gonna check on Buck."

 

Steve walked down the hall until he stopped at Bucky's door. Steve listened at the door for a moment and after hearing nothing, he carefully pushed it open. 

 

Steve's eyebrows shot up; he was not expecting that. 

 

Bucky was fast asleep, a relaxed smile on his face as he dreamed peacefully for the first time in forever. But that wasn't what surprised Steve; it was the fact that he was curled protectively around Y/N., who was snuggled into his chest with a smile on her own face. 

 

Steve smiled softly as he slowly retreated from the room; Bucky had apparently gotten one hell of a birthday present this year. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCKY!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> UnidentifiedAnonFics.Tumblr.com


End file.
